Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an article of manufacture, and more particularly to a multi-picture puzzle apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a magnetic multi-picture puzzle apparatus utlizing puzzle components of a novel construction.
The prior art is replete with board games and eductational puzzles that employ a plurality of blocks that can be arranged to produce a variety of patterns; e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,522; 4,177,305; 4,177,993 and 4,076,253. Furthermore, it is known, for example from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,939 and 4,508,348, to provide a picture puzzle having a plurality of pieces each carrying a portion of a different picture on different respective sides. U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,030 describes a puzzle wherein each of the puzzle pieces is a polyhedron having dihedral angles other than 90.degree..
Various mechanisms have also been developed to facilitate the placement of puzzle pieces of the type described above. For example, the use of trays for holding the pieces is shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,041,030; 2,984,489; and 4,021,939; and grip systems for defining areas in which puzzle pieces are to be located are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,522 and 4,586,714.
While the prior art arrangements have fulfilled their intended roles and functions in a more or less satisfactory manner, they have been less than desirable insofar as their ability to be utilized under difficult conditions such as while writing in an automobile or other moving vehicle or while reclining or lying down.